1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in processes and apparatus for reconstructive surgery of the human body and more particularly to a process wherein fat is removed from one part of a body and inserted into an other part, and to apparatus specially constructed to carry out the steps of fat collection and reinjection.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of surgical processes, it is known to remove fatty material from sub-dermal regions of the human body. It is also known to inject inert materials, such as silicone, and organic materials, such as collagen, into selected regions of the body in reconstructive surgery. Surgical instruments are also known for carrying out these procedures. The injection of silicone and of collagen both give rise to problems of tissue compatibility and sometimes serious rejection reactions occur.
MacLean U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,899 discloses a suction curette with a valved opening for controlling application of suction.
Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,144 discloses a suction operated cannula having a storage compartment.
Elmaleh U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,244 discloses a manual suction curettage instrument.
Gram U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,624 discloses a vacuum curettage device with storage.
Shah U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,066 discloses a suction operated endometrial sampling device.
Milgrom U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,879 discloses a tissue collecting apparatus including a vacuum operated curette with storage.
Ishikawa U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,999 discloses a needle assembly incorporating a filter.
Balenderjeet U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,446 discloses a plunger subassembly for blood gas syringes.
McKinnon U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,210 discloses a syringe with means for allowing passage of air while preventing the passage of blood to obtain a gas-free blood sample.
Ford (Warner-Lambert Company) European Patent Application No. 0,047,176 discloses a syringe with filter for taking blood samples.
McKinnon Canadian Patent No. 1,170,940 discloses a syringe with means for allowing passage of air while preventing the passage of blood to obtain a gas-free blood sample.